


When you get sick, I will be there

by SportyMari



Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: 126 ship Tarlos, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Post Ep. 3, Protective Carlos, Sick TK, TK is a cutie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:55:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22459108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SportyMari/pseuds/SportyMari
Summary: TK is sick and Carlos will do anything for TK.............Owen went to check on TK in his room when something caught the corner of his eye. There on the couch was a sleeping TK laying on a sleeping Carlos. Carlos had his arm around his son’s chest and his phone on his lap. There was a blanket covering TK’s body and back of his head.
Relationships: Carlos Reyes (9-1-1 Lone Star)/TK Strand
Comments: 5
Kudos: 384





	When you get sick, I will be there

Carlos wants to know why he was being called in for a 12-hour shift on what was supposed to be his day off. He sighed and grabbed his keys. Off to work he guesses.

He got into his squad car and drove to the station. On the way there, he drove past the fire station and was surprised not to see TK’s car parked there. It had been a week since TK and Carlos had that “date” and TK had kept talking about Judd. They had been texted each other and TK had promised him that he would text if something was ever wrong. 

“Strange,” was all Carlos said as he drove past. He shook the worry away and went back to his day. 

(((((())))))

Earlier that day, 

“TK! Come on buddy!” Owen Strand knocked on his son’s door. 

“Daaaad I can’t get up,” came a groggy response. Owen knocked again and heard groaning. 

“I’m going to get the key to open the door, okay?” 

“Okay whatever” 

Owen unlocked the doors and saw his son laying on his stomach, facing the door. Owen rushes to the bedside and placed a hand on his son’s forehead. He almost burnt his hand because of the amount of heat radiated off his son. 

“Dad, I think I’m dying” TK struggled to say.

“Alright buddy, stay home and rest. I’ll see if I can get out of work early without causing too much trouble.”

“Oh no, dad! Don’t do that. I’ll be fine until the end of your shift. Can you just remember to buy my favorite type of soup before you get home?” 

“Alright then. But you call me if you need anything! I mean it TK!”

“Yeah, I got it!” 

(((((())))))

It was a couple of hours before Carlos got off his shift and there was a call about an arson. He groaned and rushed out, leaving his sandwich on his desk. 

“Ferrent, you can have my sandwich,” Carlos yelled over his shoulder. Said officer yelped and ran to Carlos’s desk. 

After Carlos got all the details of the scene, he saw the 126 coming around the corner. He braced himself for the arrival of the man he loves but has to stay away from. However, once again, he was surprised by the missing firefighter. 

“Officer Reyes, what’s happening here,” Captain Strand asked him. 

“Uhm, there’s two kids left in the building. The neighbor says parents are out for the weekend and left their kids alone. The sprinkler unit is down and the fire is spreading fast.”

“What floor are the kids on” Marjan asked. 

“The top floor.”

“I can get them, Cap.” 

“Alright go get them out. SAFELY MARJAN!” Strand yelled. Carlos smiled and let the firefighters work while he tried to reach the parents of the two kids. 

(((((())))))

“Carlos, I got a text before we got here that my neighbors saw something in my house. TK is there alone and I’m worried,” Captain Strand pulled Carlos to the side after the fire had been out and kids rescued. 

“Okay?”

“I wanted to know if you could find out what happened.” 

“But why me? Why not someone else?”

“Because you’re here and I trust you. Plus I know there’s something going on between you two”

Carlos didn’t say anything instead, he drove to the Strand house. TK had given him his address a few days after their first hookup. 

“TK? You okay?” 

A groan and a crash came from the far side of the house so Carlos ran there. When he got there, gun raised, he saw TK, in a blanket burrito, laying on the ground.

“Tyler Kennedy! You nearly gave me a heart attack! You probably gave your neighbors heart attacks as well.” Carlos unwrapped his friend (boyfriend?) from the ground. 

“Sowwy babe” TK moaned when he felt Carlos’s cold fingers against his burning hot skin. Carlos bit his lip trying not to think about it more. 

“Let’s get you back to bed, Tiger” Carlos bridal carried the Yankee. TK wrapped his arms around the cop’s neck. 

“Couch” TK said against Carlos’s neck.

“Why not the bed?”

“It’s too far”

“But I’m carrying you” 

“I really want to cuddle”

“Alright I’ll take you to the couch.” 

“Yay!” Exclaimed TK, releasing his arms from Carlos’s neck, which went as well as you’d imagine. Carlos tightened his hold on the firefighter until the other put his hands back. 

Carlos chuckled and put him on the couch. He then went back for the blankets and grabbed one of the lighter ones. When he got back to the couch, TK was kneeling on the floor. 

“I can’t cuddle without you” TK pouted. Carlos shook his head and sat on the couch. TK crawled onto the couch and put his head on Carlos’s lap. Carlos, then, placed the light blanket on TK. 

“Sleep Tyler. I’ve got you,” Carlos kissed TK’s forehead. 

(((((())))))

Owen got back to his house, with soup and ginger ale, after his shift. He had to stay for another hour extra when one of the other firefighters got stuck in traffic. Thankfully, Carlos had texted Michelle to tell Owen that the house is fine. 

Owen went to check on TK in his room when something caught the corner of his eye. There on the couch was a sleeping TK laying on a sleeping Carlos. Carlos had his arm around his son’s chest and his phone on his lap. There was a blanket covering TK’s body and back of his head. 

Owen quickly took a picture and sent it to the 126+EMT groupchat. 

_Cap: Aren’t they just so adorable?_  
_Michelle: So…they are dating._  
_Judd: Nobody knows. Carlos comes over almost everyday at the same time._  
_Marjan: But whenever TK can, he finds some way to go to the station to visit Carlos_  
_Paul: But they’re always denying that they’re dating._  
_Michelle: Sounds complicated. We have to get them together! They’re so cute together!_  
_Mateo: Maybe the reason they aren’t dating is because they don’t want to mess it up. They like each other enough that they care for the other person. Look at Carlos! He is at Captain Strand’s house, letting TK nap on his lap. He risked getting in trouble with his superiors for ditching work to be with his sick friend._  
_Paul: Damn_  
_Marjan: Mateo’s right_  
_Captain: Yeah he is_  
_TK: Are you people done gossiping now? Thank you Mateo for that._  
_Mateo: OFC_

“TK go back to sleep!” Owen looked up from his phone and yelled at his son.

“I’m hungry dad. May I please have some soup?” TK was looking up at his father. He was running his fingers through Carlos’s hair. Carlos was now smiling in his sleep. 

“Yeah sure bud. I’ll put some in a bowl for Carlos too.”

“Thanks dad” TK nudged Carlos gently but rough enough that he woke up.

“Mhmm? Yes mi amor?”

“My dad is back. He’s warming up soup for us.”

“Alright. You feeling okay now?”

“Somewhat yeah. Thanks for staying” 

“Of course babe” 

“Will you be my boyfriend?”

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah I think I’m over Alex now. Being with you is the nicest feeling and you make me feel safe. So?”

“I’ll be the greatest boyfriend. Now come on, let’s go get some soup in you. I need my boyfriend to feel better.”

TK followed Carlos into the kitchen, with a big smile on his face. Austin was finally beginning to feel fully like his home.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are appreciated 
> 
> Tumblr: marisnow01


End file.
